


Tenderance

by Walter205



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205
Summary: Sesshomaru goes the extra mile to help Kagome when she's feeling a bit under the weather.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Tenderance

He was sitting cross legged at the head of the bed, his back resting slightly against the headboard, his buttocks planted firmly where the pillows would normally brush up against one another. This was not his bed, at least not yet anyways. One day soon in the future he had plans to change that but for now the sole owner of the bed was the current occupant of his lap, an acquaintance that had proven herself as first a valued ally, then a member of his pack, and finally taken on the role of retainer, although that was just a cover to hide their unofficial status as lovers. 

She was in a dilapidated state, her sinuses stuffing up her nose, her constant coughing and complaining of headaches bringing him grave concern for her well being. Not since the day that Rin had become an adult had he been bothered to do so much reading up on human anatomy and afflictions and still he was no closer to finding out what was wrong with her, although he suspected it was either what the humans called hay fever or perhaps even influenza. 

Whatever the state, her official doctor's appointment wasn't until tomorrow and now she was trying to rest as best she could. After researching several remedies, both modern and ancient in origin, he was determined to find the best solution in helping his future intended to find the much needed rest she so richly deserved after having suffered such ailments for the past three days straight. 

With Kagome lying on her back, her head resting on a pillow on his lap, he set to the task of helping her sleep. She wore nothing but a simple silk nightgown and panties, the fan overhead set at maximum speed to help her body cool off from the high temperature it currently found itself at. With his other supplies set off to the side, being there only if he required the more advanced treatments, he began. 

His index and middle fingers on his hands gently pressed against the temples on either side of her head as he began firm yet fluid circular motions, massaging the area of her head where the headaches were affecting her the worst. As he continued this motion he started to softly hum, his brand of humming coming out in various lengths and tones of "Hnn Hnn Hnn" that from listening to other people hum he interpreted to be the most soothing. 

Kagome for her part was incredibly moved by both his efforts and generosity in trying to help her. That the normally cool and aloof demon lord even by demon standards had not only bothered to spend time looking up the required information he needed about humans but was now undertaking such efforts to help her was so sweet that she was brought to tears with a big smile, even as her eyes remained closed as the effects of the massage and humming started to lull her to sleep. 

It was just about the time that she was almost asleep when she was wracked by a violent coughing fit, her barking continuing and become so violent that she had to turn onto her side and even ended up coughing up some mucus before settling back down with a whispered apology, her voice soft and strained under the ravenous onslaught her fit had brought upon her vocal cords. 

So, it looked like he would have to bring out the big remedies to achieve his objective. Reaching over to his bag placed nearby, he withdrew a mortar and pestle along with a few baggies containing several herbs and spices that claimed to be good for treating human ailments, a mixture of both modern and ancient medicine. Judging how much to put in according to the severity of her symptoms for what each product helped to mitigate, he crushed and mixed them together. 

Finally, he added a single drop of his poison to the finely ground mixture as the fore tip of his index finger glowed green, a hissing sound accompanying the poison turning the mixture into a fine paste. His poison in such a small quantity would help to clear out her mucus and help her to breathe easier by attacking the ailments in her lungs. It would have a slight burning sensation as an aftertaste but her throat and lungs already burned each time she coughed so it wasn't too much of a sacrifice. 

He placed two dollops beneath each of her nostrils so she could breathe it in through the little gaps in her stopped up nose before administering the rest underneath her tongue. The medicine worked its charm better than anticipated and in roughly five minutes Kagome inhaled deeply before having a couple of dry coughs to expel the remaining traces of bad particles before breathing deeply as she remarked that it felt like she had just chewed and swallowed a breath mint. 

He resumed his massage and humming until she feel asleep and thanks to his efforts she managed to get in a full seven hours of sleep until her ailments allured her back into the land of the conscious once more. When she awoke and made eye contact with him the gratefulness and adoration written in her eyes let him know just how many relationship points he had just scored before her cough fits took hold over her once more.


End file.
